1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display device, a method for driving a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector that is configured to include the liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal display panel with high resolution and high definition, there is a case where the number of scan lines is increased, and a contrast is lowered by a scan system, and thus, various methods to improve this have been proposed. For example, the method of dividing the liquid crystal display panel into two screens above and below, and, in order to prevent a joint portion of the two screens from being displayed, applying an active scan voltage is applied with respect to the first to the m-th scan lines which are arranged in a first region, in order, per one horizontal scan period, and after completing the application of the active scan voltage to the m-th scan line, applying the active scan voltage is applied with respect to the m+1-th to the 2m-th scan lines which are arranged in a second region, in order, per one horizontal scan period, has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2008-70406).
However, in a device of JP-A-2008-70406, at the time of driving an active system 3D (three-dimensional display), or at the time of driving a field sequential, since a time which is necessary for rewriting of one screen, is relevant to an amount which is obtained by multiplying the total number of scan lines in one horizontal scan period, it is necessary to shorten a shutter open time of 3D (three-dimensional display) glasses, or, a lighting time of an RGB light source. Moreover, as the device of JP-A-2008-70406, when the first region is scanned from above toward below, and, further, the second region is subsequently scanned from above toward below, a phenomenon where an upper and lower luminance difference occurs per a region, and the luminance difference is emphasized in a boundary unit of the first region and the second region, occurs.